In general, when electronic devices are introduced into accessories, and in particular active into eyeglasses, an opened cavity is needed. Afterwards, the cavity is filled or a hood is provided to enclose the electronic device into the accessory.
However, such solutions have the double drawback of often leaving a visible trace on the frame and of having a fixed shape.
In particular those solutions consist in preparing a frame-part comprising a premade-shell. In particular, for the frame-parts destined to comprise electronic devices, the shape is designed ab-initio by the electronic glasses manufacturer and there are no possibilities for designers specialized in frame design to intervene and propose new shapes, unless mandated by said manufacturer.
Accordingly, those shells come in a limited number of variations, often linked to the manufacturer and one has to choose in a limited amount of choice.
There is thus the need to provide elements allowing more flexibility in frame design for electronic glasses.